Bon appetit
by Namicchi
Summary: It's their 7th anniversary (AoKagaKi).


**Beta:** Di (You should all thank her)

**A/N:** I missed writing about my favorite OT3 so here it is: a small, pointless fic about them.

**Bon appetit**

When Aomine got home it was already dark outside. His manager had promised him that the interview wouldn't last long, and it didn't, but after that the photographers wanted pictures of him. The man donated a large amount of money to the city's orphanage only a few days ago- how would it look if he behaved like an ass (as his lovers would say) and run away instead of posing with orphans? He managed to drive back home at around 7 pm, happy that he was going to spend this important evening with his lovers. Of course, Fate had to show how much she didn't like Aomine outside the court and there he was, stuck in a traffic jam.

Finally, after an hour and a half of driving with the speed of a turtle, the man was at his home. He was a bit surprised to see that the inside of the house is dark before he noticed a dim light in the living room. His lovers were already at home and they were probably watching TV while waiting for him.

Lovers. More like life-time partners because after seven years of official dating and two years of being together at high school they still didn't have enough of each other. It was difficult, of course; you couldn't expect three men with such different characters to live together without their personalities clashing. Surprisingly it was Kagami who was the voice of reason most of the time, but even he sometimes got so mad there was almost nothing that could stop his fury.

"Kise? Kagami? I'm home." Aomine yelled in the direction of the living room, taking off his shoes.

Kise leaned out of the room, smiling. He was even more handsome than in high school with longer hair, taller, and moving with a cat-like grace. It was a well-known secret that Aomine and Kagami kept all of the photos of his lover which appeared in magazines.

"Daicchi, you're finally here. We started to get worried." Kise's voice was soft like a cotton candy and it rang bells in Aomine's head. His lover never used this kind of voice if he wasn't up to something. "Taigacchi is getting impatient."

"Sorry, Ryouta." Aomine leaned down to kiss Kise's lips, but was stopped by the blond, who put his hands on the blue-haired man's chest.

"Not before you see what me and Taigacchi prepared."

Aomine groaned, rubbing his face.

"Fuck, Ryouta. I'm tired and hungry and you deny me a small kiss? And where is Taiga?"

At that question Kise's eyes started to sparkle and Aomine's own narrowed.

"Ryouta..."

"Don't worry, Daicchi, you'll like it." Kise walked around his lover and started pushing him towards the living room. "There is a meal waiting for you and I'm sure you will love it."

"But where is Taiga?" repeated Aomine, ignoring the fact that Kise just squeezed his ass. "He doesn't have practice with his team tonight, right?"

"No, he got a day off just like me so we had a lot of time to... Prepare the surprise to you."

Aomine turned to look at Kise who just winked mischievously and pushed him into the room.

The blue-haired man's eyes bulged out of its sockets, mouth watering in want at the sight in front of him. There were vegetables and fruits, a bottle of fine wine and chocolate for desserts. His stomach growled loudly. But what was even better was the fact that Kagami lied on the table with food decorating his chest, hips and crotch, with his arms stretched above his head and wrists handcuffed tightly. The red eyes were looking at his lover with wanton desire, penis becoming harder under their lustful gazes.

"He can't speak," whispered Kise into Aomine's ear, brushing it with his lips, his chest pressing into his lover's back. "Do you like our surprise?"

Aomine unbuttoned his collar, his eyes fixated on Kagami. He left Kise and walked to his other lover. Up close he realized that raspberries on the red-head's abdomen were arranged in a big '7'. Smiling almost lovingly he took one of them and run it on Kagami's jawline before dipping in chocolate covering the red-head's erection and thighs and making a show of sliding the fruit into his own mouth.

"Delicious" he purred, being sure he heard that Kise swallowed loudly. He threw the blond a quick look. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"With pleasure. I'm hungry too." Kise stood on the other side of the table, his beautiful amber eyes racking all over Kagami's body.

The poor red-head could barely breathe under their gazes, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down frantically as he swallowed. Aomine and Kise looked at each other, knowing very well what the other was thinking and Aomine's smirk stretched into a full blown predatory grin.

Kagami was going to get devoured.


End file.
